So much for my happy ending
by HollywoodVampire
Summary: Sweeney didn't think life could ever be the same, and that's true, but it can come close. An alternate ending to the movie.


A/N: READ THIS!!! I loved the movie and the ending. I thought it was perfect BUT, after leaving the theater I was bombarded with what if questions. What if Sweeney hadn't killed Lucy, what if he'd recognized Johanna. So I decided to write this. This is by no means my best work, or any good at all for that matter, but I needed to write it. I have no issues with the movie for the record, and I hope this doesn't anger anyone as I have the utmost respect for the story of Sweeney Todd. Please review and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the story behind Sweeney Todd.

"Don't I know you?" She asked, her eyes glazed over with whatever madness she was suffering from. My first instinct was to slit her throat, like I'd done with so many others, but something stopped me. There was something about her, the way her yellow hair peeked out from under her bonnet and the way her pale skin glittered in the moonlight.

"I don't believe so." I answered reluctantly.

"No?" This seemed to puzzle her greatly as she scanned the room, pausing to look at the picture of Lucy and Johanna. Then her blue eyes widened and she looked at me frantically.

"Benjamin Barker." She whispered, reaching out to touch my face. Her cold hand cupped my check and I suddenly knew with perfect clarity who this woman was.

"Lucy."

Her eyes lit up at the sound of her name and she smiled as I pulled her into my arms.

"My dear Lucy!" I cried, lifting her up and spinning her. Her tinkling laughter filled the shop, a sound I had forgotten, and as I spun her I felt the years of torment and despair washing away from me. It was like waking up from an awful dream.

"Where is my Johanna?" Lucy questioned after I had set her down. Before I could answer the trunk in the corner opened, revealing a lankly boy who was looking slightly shocked.

"You, boy, what are you doing here?" I demanded. Lucy placed her hand on my arm to calm me, and it undeniably worked. The boy reached up and took the cap off his head causing waves of wheat colored hair to cascade down his/her back.

"I am Johanna." She said, looking at us nervously. Stunned, I simply stared back at my daughter. She was exactly how I'd pictured her, with her pale skin and yellow hair. Her voice was soft, like her mothers, and she had a delicate frame. Lucy gasped and beckoned Johanna forward.

"Don't be afraid my sweet. Don't be afraid." She called. It seemed the return of her family had made Lucy return to a state of saneness, as I could no longer see the raving madwoman that had previously prowled the streets of London. Johanna took a careful step forward and placed her hand in Lucy's outstretched palm.

"You're my mother." Johanna whispered, tilting her head to the side as she looked at me. "And my father."

Lucy nodded and clutched her daughter close, muttering things I could not hear. Suddenly the sound of footsteps could be heard coming up the steps. The door burst open revealing Judge Turpin.

"Todd I-" He stopped talking when he noticed Johanna. "So you have taken her!" He made a move to grab Johanna's arm but I stepped in front of her. The elation of Benjamin Barker drained away and Sweeney Todd re-appeared. I pulled the razor out of my belt and held it to the Judges throat, backing him into a wall.

"Don't you dare come near my family!" I shouted, applying pressure on his exposed neck. He was confused only for a moment before he realized who was holding the razor to his throat.

"Barker."

"Aye, the years no doubt have changed me, but Barker I remain even if the name does not suit." My eyes narrowed and I could feel the want for the kill pulsing through my vanes. As I began to slit his throat Johanna screamed.

"Get her out of here!" I shouted at Lucy. I waited until the door slammed shut before I finished cutting the life out of Judge Turpin. The blood squirted everywhere, staining my shirt and covering my face. Once the Judge was collapsed in my arms I dragged him over to the chair and stepped on the release. I heard the satisfying crunch of the Judge hitting the floor and I rejoiced in the glory of fulfilling my goal. The man who had ruined my life was dead, and I had regained my family. As I sauntered out of the shop I let my razor fall to the floor, it landed with a clatter. I wouldn't be needing it anymore, for even though it had served me well, it has now been stained with the blood of criminals and innocents. I bounded down the steps to see my wife and daughter waiting at the foot of the staircase.

"Benjamin, what have you done?" Lucy asked when she noticed the state of my clothes.

"Far worse then what you think." I said. "I am sorry my love, but I have killed many men, for no more reason then profit and need. In the madness of loosing you I was transformed into Sweeney Todd, a revengeful man who shall not see the light of day again."

I knelt before them, hoping that they may forgive me. After a few seconds Lucy placed her hands on my shoulders and knelt beside me.

"What's done is done, and there will be no changing it. But the future is what matters most." She leaned forward and kissed me lightly. Suddenly I felt lighter than air, the fact that I was covered in blood had no bearing in view of the fact that my family was standing before me. Johanna smiled and together we walked through Mrs. Lovett's shop and into her home. The door to the baking room was open and as we descended the stairs I remembered Toby.

"Mrs. Lovett?" I called. The smell of decaying flesh hit me and I shrank back from the reminder of my wrong doing.

"Yes Mr. T." She answered. She came around the corner and stopped when she saw my present company.

"You." She said and I assumed she was looking at Johanna but I realized my mistake when she lunged at Lucy.

"Mrs. Lovett, what are you doing?" I cried, pulling her away from Lucy.

"Oh Mr. Todd." She started, turning to me. "I love you more than she ever will. I'm the one you should be with! Me and you by the sea!" She began twirling and dancing around the room, humming some song.

"She tried to kill me!" Lucy cried. "After you left she kicked me out and left me on the streets!"

"I did it for your own good Mr. Todd, because I knew you'd come back! And I knew we'd be together!" She explained, spinning faster and faster. I looked at her, so desperately trying to win my affections, and I knew what I had to do.

"_Mrs. Lovett, what a charming notion, eminently practical and appropriate as always_. _Mrs. Lovett, how I lived with out you all these years I'll never know…but you see it is time that I let you go!" _I sang, and as I finished the final line I saw it register in her eyes. Lucy opened the door to the oven and I pushed Mrs. Lovett into the flames. Her bloodcurdling scream echoed out and I closed my eyes, hoping that this would be my final kill. Slowly the screams stopped until the only sound in the room was the crackling of the flames.

We stood there for I don't know how long until someone came running down the stairs.

"Johanna!" Anthony cried. They couple rushed into each others arms. Lucy and I watched as our daughter laughed with the man she loved. Then Toby came down the stairs, obviously leery of everyone, and gasped when he saw the body of Judge Turpin lying crumpled on the floor.

"I found him running around the streets." Anthony explained, apparently oblivious to the dead body in the room. I walked over to the boy and held out my hand.

"Toby, I've changed. I know you're probably scared and I give you my sincerest apologies for whatever harm I have caused you."

Toby debated for awhile but eventually took my hand.

"You and Mrs. Lovett saved me Mr. Todd." He said.

"No, not Todd. Barker. Benjamin Barker."


End file.
